<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief(ON HOLD) by Fand0m_trashh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566005">Stress Relief(ON HOLD)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh'>Fand0m_trashh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dom Sokka, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Resolved Sexual Tension, Short Chapters, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Tension, Top Sokka (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Zuko's friendship has blossomed into something special over the years after the war.</p><p>And Zuko now being the King/Leader of his nation, and Sokka stepping up to be Chief, they don't see one another often. </p><p>But when they do, things are always interesting.</p><p>That doesn't change after their heartfelt goodbye last year.</p><p>Things are just now more. . . Intimate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A:tla</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to be fairly honest, I only come to realize that I really like this pairing a few years back.</p><p>When rewatching  ATLA a few weeks ago, I was reminded by this particular apparently."odd" shipping. </p><p>I also love short chapter, as that's my thing unless its one shot. This particular story shouldn't have many chapters, as to be honest, despite my messed up updating schedule,  this will be a pretty fast-pace fic!</p><p>I am also new to this pairing so please, be gentle with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter one:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When the war ended, things gradually begin to look better for Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad and the rest of the crew, who hasn't lost their lives already, was finally home and helping rebuild the community they have left all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka will admit that the war has hardened him in a way that made his father look at him with pride of then guilt and pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spends the next several years dealing with the new up and coming things that were happening with his and around the world, relief in the peace all nations have agreed to  since the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He, now being one of the cheifs of his tribe, taking over for his father as he resigned his position, now traveled from time to time to visit each place to speak of the new and approve policies that have been put in place for good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he visits the Air palace with Aang, who has grown out his boyish looks into  a more mature look, they speak of nothing but one another and how they have both bee, laughing and cracking jokes at the still young man, who will be turning 118 years old soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They speak of Katara and Sokka has come to love appreciate the relationship the two have, despite their age difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while they aren't living with one another, they both make time to see one another quite often to the point that Aang and Katara have their own little housing area back in his village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Never tell that to Katara though)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visiting Toph always had Sokka reeling with excitement, as Toph always had something fun and interesting to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And although nothing much has changed with her, things seems to be for the better with Toph and her family. They always invite sokka to stay in the place as he stays to catch up with Toph and others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always nice visiting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the fire nation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt at </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he never has before once he made his way to the palace, where Zuko was more than likely busy until some ungodly hour of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighs. Letting his shoulder drop a little as he thinks about what has all happened in the last years after the war with Him and Zuko's friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has bloomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the simple way of putting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko trust Sokka as much as Sokka comes to trust Zuko was almost anything on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had developed during the time of rebuilding and changing, where both boys, now men stood together to figure out what was the next step to make peace with all four nations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was . . . Exhilarating to say the least for Sokka, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To behold and watch Zuko turns into a not-so stubborn, mean firebenders to the leader he is today, who focuses on his people and helps those in need by rebuilding what was lost and researching those who have forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in touch over the years of course, whether the letters were short and formal or long with stories for one another, they stayed in touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Sokka break into a grin, despit his nervousness of being back in the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Iroh passed away, and Zuko, for the first time of Sokka knowing him, cries in his arms after a long day of planning his funeral and dealing with business, Sokka just knows that he and Zuko were going to be close friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Friends"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka allows himself to remember how Zuko had clung to him shirt that very evening of Sokka leaving to go back to his family a year ago. How it had surprised Sokka at first,, as he always imagines Zuko being just as demanding and fierce as his flames were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>How surprisingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko's lips were and how he tilted his head a little to Sokka's new height of being a few inches taller than him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still remembers how Zuko was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> and vulnerable in his hands, with the noises he made against Sokka's mouth, grip almost desperate  just as Sokka pulls away, a small bit a guilt shoving it's way agonist his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka knew he had to leave, knew he couldn't stay despite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko gave him in their silence of staring at one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, he had a job to do. He . . . Couldn't allow himself to do this to either of them. To their friendship or relationship, whatever you want to call it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers  Zuko giving him a soft goodbye the same time he felt Zuko's shoulder tighten up, how he noticed the tension seep right back into his posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Sokka could so was give him a little smile, trying not to show how much he didn't want to end it this way. How he wanted to confess to Zuko how much he has been thinking about him. How he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head, letting himself forget about that for now, as he made his way into his own chambers, which Zuko forced him to have after the second time of simply visiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka knew that he wasn't going to be seeing any of Zuko tonight either way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They will find a way to meet up tomorrow. He promises himself to stay longer than last time, as his own father did promise that there was nothing wrong with being away for awhile longer for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sokka, despite the past, wonders how that meeting will go.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!<br/>I did NOT expect such good feedback in this fandom do to it being fairly small but, I am so glad that you guys are enjoying it! It makes me so happy :)<br/>Just a quick reminder that these chapter will be fairly short so, I will be trying to update this regularly!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko Woke up with the same minor headache that ge had last night before going to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess sleeping it off wasn't a thing for him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets ready as quickly as he could, lettong the guards know what he would like ready for him for breakfast  before allowing himself to step into his bathroom to get red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about about what's on the schedule for today,  his brain wandering as he brushes out his now back length hair, putting it in a low ponytail and decorating it with a thick simple red band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no meeting today or tomorrow for the matter but he had several handful of paper packets  to read through and sign that were about policies from his nation and others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He taken the official status as Firelord once he turned 18 while his Uncle stepped in after his father was sentences to prison for the crimes he has commited under false belief of taking over the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gets a small pang thinking about his father but it vanishes quickly as it had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was complicated than he wanted it to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, taking over the day after his celebration for his birthday, Zuko's uncles stood by his side as a partner and father to Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko loved and appreciated his uncle more than his own father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when he died. It was hard for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strong memory of Sokka pulling him in close with a loose grip onto the back of his neck burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feel of Sokka tilting his head to kiss Zuko will forever be something that he never forget. Not that he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The feel of the man's lips. The taste of him, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>grip</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had on Zuko that had him </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>pliant and soft was a fond memory during a bitter time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko speaks out loud, eyes widening as he realizes that Sokka was to be visiting him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a strong tug of excitement, nervousness and dread that flows through Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Mai, which Sokka </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> love and always will but that, at the end of their relationship, was something that was deemed to be broken with how </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>and busy they both were. It was neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just time to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But goddammit, Zuko had dreamed and fantasized. Even more that kiss, Zuko always found Sokka to be attractive and the realization of a crush grew stronger after there relationship had blossomed over the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wants to be mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wants to be upset and angry by how things ended between them last night. Not because of the fact that there may now be a bridge between them, but because he hasn't been able to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>over it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been plenty of lovers since the kiss, plenty of men and women that Zuko has taken in his dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn't want them in the way he wish he had Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe. . . maybe it would be best to stay away because there is no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> it could work out. There is no way that Zuko and Sokka, even if things were to move forward with the friendship could work out the way he wants it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allowong himself to stop thinking of the man that has been in his dreams, he finishes up his last touch on his tunic, straightening it up and smoothing it out before moving towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I am ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks up, he is not greeted  by his two guards but by Sokka himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka's mouth stretches out into a grin as they meet each others eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Firehead."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tag: masturbation and fingerings.</p><p>So, yeah! Sorry for being gone for so long.</p><p>We're jumping right into some smut in this chapter 😊.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka Tugged Zuko by his arm while heading for the 0rivate kitchen they had in the palace jist for those personally associated with the royal family and The firelord himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>S9kka talked a mile a minute about how much he's missed being around because he can finally relax a little bit, not counting the meetings and documents they both will have to go through later on in his visit. He talked of all the things he was going to catch Zuko up on while he was here and how he promised to spend as much time with him before he has to go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, unable to talk on a heavy beating heart, and somewhat panicking mind, just stared at Sokka as he talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka has changed much since the last Zuko has seen him. His muscles were more defined and his hair was in a high knot rather than a low one, the sides of his head shaven as usual. Jaw and cheekbones were more visible then they have been even a year ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, does this man become more attractive every year?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought with laser-focused eyes as he watches Sokka's facial expression shift simultaneously, his grip onto Zuko's hand never faltering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they made it to the kitchen, Sokka drops his hold on Zuko only to shuffle closer to the food layong out and ready for Zuko, which was always too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, I forget how spoiled you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffs before crossing his arms, shooting a glare at the back of Sokka's head as he shoves a peace of buttered up bread into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>spoiled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka is grinning when he turns around to look at Zuko in the eye, his. Crystal blue eyes meeting Zuko's golden brown head on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko feels his heart thump and his jis quicken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Says the person who gets his own private breakfast everyday out and ready for him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushes a little, because he apparently can't heop it with Sokka looking at him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waves his hand in a dismissivd way as he focuses on grabbing g him and Sokka a plate for the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I usually leave the rest for the cooks. There is no way I could eat all of this in one sitting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They carry on to other topics as they eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko relaxes easily and fast with Sokka right next to him, finding his left over tension from last night disappear as Sokka speaks about how he is officially considered a warrior, a prideful look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko is happy for him.  He remembers a few years back, when everyone came to visit for  his 19th birthday, hiw Sokka had told him that he was going to start training how to really fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuki had teased him about his boomerang and Sokka dead stated how he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> carry his boomerang, no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled all soft and congratulated him on his success and things moved quickly after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko finds himself in the throne room. Sitting their for hours as his ambassador drags on new news on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the tension build right back and wishes for the 12th time to be able to get a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could finally take some time for himself after all the hard work he has done to better his nation and make amends with others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there's the fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fear of people judging him, telling him he's not good enough, calling him lazy and all sorts of other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was past 11 when Sokka marches through the closed throne doors and drugs Zuko away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to sleep. Don't pretend like those bags under your eyes are from.hood sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wanted to argue but decided not to as he focuses on how Determined Sokka was.hiw his jaw clenched invitingly. Hiw his grip on his arm his firm and oh so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka tells him goodnight and all Zuko can do is nod as he's pushed through his own room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko locks the door and finds himself walking to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels his body buzzing with anticipation and runs some water, making it almsot smoldering hot to the touch, the way Zuko likes it when he can do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost melts as he fully covered by the water and bubbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he doesn't wash up immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds himself  running his fingers down his stomach to grip his cock in his hands and tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels himself harden completely at the first touch, Sokka's eyes flashing through Zuko's brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites his lips and he rubd himself slowly, letting the feeling build And build until he was shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko lifted his right leg and layer it on top of the tub, wet skin hitting the cool hair as he sink a little further in the tub, his hair half soaked as he let's out a breathy moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then keep a grip on his cock with one hand and moves the other further down until he brushes over his rim, hips stuttering as a gaso falls from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn't done this in </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleased himself or allowed anyone to do so in months. He's been so busy that he hasn't really thought of pleasing himself until Sokka showed up with his dazzling smile and touchy hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt good too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lazy for now. Rubbing his middle fingers in a circular motion as he feels himself flutter at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can't feel the pent up need grow to the point of him needing to press a finger in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his hold clench around the slick digit and his cock jump at the feeling, the burn and pressure almost overwhelming and not enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds himself adding and second one nit even a minute in, another groan punching through  as he eyes flutter close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He imagines Sokka behind him, hand gripping Zuko by the thigh as Zuko fingers himself. He imagines those surprisingly soft lips against his skin, murmuring encouraging nonsense to Zuko as he goes faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko absentmindedly takes note of the fsct that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> going faster in such a short time by the vivid and unreal image in his head but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> he rubs up against the special bundle  and hips start jerking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whine falls from his lips before he bites his lip hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not loud in bed but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're doing so good, Zuko."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gasp out at the imagination of Sokka's voice against his ear, almost feeling the warm breath wash over his wet and hot skin and Zuko finds himself gaining down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard against his fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so close-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of Sokka  tugging on his hair, almost painful back as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka</span>
  </em>
  <span> fingers him, unrelenting and unapologetically fast has him crying out and coming hard Agatha lose fist he still had on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The after shocks and trembling dies down and with a heavy sigh, Zuko know that his wish and daydreaming would ever turn into anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he sure as hell hoped and wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is there anyone interested in genuinely beta-ing this story in particular. I am making too many mistakes that I find myself skipping over or being too lazy to fix at times (I know it's bad but I'm working on that)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sokka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sokka couldn’t  help but think of him. He always catches himself thinking of Zuko, in the middle of the day, daydreaming of the past, of the development of their friendship, the kiss they had shared."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii!</p><p>So first off I would like to thank Victoria Rios for being my beta on this chapter! I really appreciated that of her!</p><p>I am so proud of myself for not being late to updating this week! </p><p>I present chapter four. There is definitely some touching and realization in this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of the four days since Sokka arrived at the fire nation, he has only seen Zuko three times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, that's a lie. He saw them briefly for a few seconds this afternoon as he was rushed into the meeting room to speak about "important matters". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expression Zuko threw  his way showed him that he was sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka would've said that he didn't mind. Hell, what did he expect visiting the Fire Lord himself. To have all of his attention while he was here for the next few weeks or so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yes, he kinda did- or hoped for that outcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Zuko looks good too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn't help but point out for the third time since arriving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he ignores the dark marks under the young lord's eyes, he still looks incredibly good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like Zuko has even looked bad since he came to be friends with him either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t  help but think of him. He always catches himself thinking of Zuko, in the middle of the day, daydreaming of the past, of the development of their friendship, the kiss they had shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka really misses Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And okay, maybe he was being a little selfish with how badly he wanted to drag Zuko out of his office and take him to his room to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka huffs, warmth and nervousness flowing through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talking definitely wasn't the only thing Sokka was interested in doing with the Firelord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's for another time. That's for when Sokka is able to get over his fear of ruining what they had built with one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were so nice and smooth before he had leaned in for the kiss. Things were easier, effortless but </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Sokka want to kiss Zuko again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to take the man to bed. See how restrained and tense he is even with someone giving him pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to remind himself as he made his way towards Zuko's office, passing a few guards along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had told the Royal guards and several others that Sokka was free to come and go wherever he pleases a few years ago. When the war was over and everyone was jumping back </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt smug when he was able to bypass the guards outside Zuko's office and enter without an actual problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's late, Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka says as soon as the doors were closed and he had his eyes on his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, whose hair is down, flowing past his back and some falling in his face, looks up to see Sokka standing there with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka watches as Zuko scans over his body with quick and fast ease before his eyes flicker away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made his skin hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just… just a few more minutes,  Sokka. I have to finish reading up on our new in-city policy. Then I'm going straight to bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka doesn't reply, but sits in the corner of the room in a not-so comfy chair, watching as Zuko reads silently and write things down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own eyes roam over how his movements aren't so smooth and how he seems so rigid and tense, grip on the ink pen almost too tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gets up without saying anything, being as quiet as he can be as he makes his way closer to Zuko. Zuko doesn't once look up from his paper-work, more engrossed in it apparently before Sokka had entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka is behind him now, looking over his shoulder as Zuko writes his signature on one side of the paper before flipping to the next page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because Sokka didn't like how tense Zuko looked, or maybe he simply wanted to touch him, but Sokka finds himself putting both hands on Zuko's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, holy shit," Sokka starts as he feels the hardened muscles in his shoulder tighten up. "You're very tense. Has it always been like this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Zuko could answer,  Sokka presses his thumb against the muscles and rubs in circular motions, leaning further in towards Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko makes a noise, a hum 9of sorts,before he's practically melting into the touch, head falling back, eyes closed and jaw slacked, lips parted as Sokka works his thumbs in deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, does he look appetizing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka thinks as Zuko hums, eyes opening as he looks up at Sokka in this position,  a sheepish smile forming on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small blush that forms on those creamy white cheeks are a bonus for Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been so long since I got a massage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hums, happy to feel the tense muscles give away even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been so long since you were able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zuko. don't lie to me. I can see how hard things have been on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko doesn't say anything but he leans up now as he stares down at the stack of papers on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I'm suffocating sometimes with all the work, Sokka. But, if I take a break from </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it, then I'll feel like a failure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka's heart hurts at Zuko's confession, hands sliding down to rub his biceps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to figure something out about that, Zuko..You're gonna run yourself down completely if you keep it up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He speaks in a soft tone, leaning down to talk into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shivers and lets out a huff of air, his body absently leaning more into Sokka's touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not your job but my own to take care of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulls on Zuko's hands until he's standing up and tugs until they are out of the room and walking towards Zuko's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores the complaint from Zuko about not finishing as he speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, someone will have to take watch on you. If it's not gonna be you, then  it'll be me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Sokka has Zuko into his own room and gets back into his own, he realizes something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help Zuko out with his stress, if he won't allow him to interfere and help with such policies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what best way to release stress than to fuck it out of someone?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you couldn't tell by the end of the chapter,  things are going to be heating up fairly soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"He tenses at first before the smell of Sokka, (salted ocean and the night air breeze on cool nights) fills his nose and he relaxed, an intense blush finding its way against his ears and cheeks before he wills it away almost immediately."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for having this update be so late.</p><p>I have just come to the realization of my unfortunate weight gain,  depression and stress is finally catching up to me once again.</p><p>I don't mean to keep you all waiting! The procrastination is also a problem with me.</p><p>Please, read the end notes. I have a question for you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Zuko isn't sure what happened after last night but, Sokka had become more </span>
  <em>
    <span>observant </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Zuko if you will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During breakfast, Sokka sat across from him. That alone wasn't the problem because he's made it his designated spot to sit at when he's come to visit. However, as Zuko is forced to sit at the throne if the table, he can feel Sokka's stare in his direction. And everytime Zuko hae looked up, Sokka didn't look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, he met Zuko's eyes head on, golden brown clashing with blue. Zuko felt his heart skip a beat, just as warmth pulled deep into into stomach, butterflies moving around up into his throat until he had to look away, trying to keep the blush away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko brushed it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, no he didn't. That was a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he was escorted out of the small breakfast to the main hallway to get to his office, he continued to think about the stare in great detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks about how the blue eyes had turned dark, almost the color of the sky at night time from where he was sitting, compared to the startlingly blue shade he become fond of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an intense look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same intense and dark eyes Sokka had a year before, after their kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought about what it meant all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has something changed between them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko huff at his own question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course things are different now. Instead of just the friendshio they had built with one another, that simple friendship had turned into something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the last few years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko won't lie and say that he never looked when Sokka had visited when he was going to warrior training, how much  of the boyish aspect of him had generously changed into something much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>men</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had liked that a lot, about that year. How Sokka was seemingly able to travel to visit almost every other month. It was the main thing he had looked for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now. As for as Zuko can remember, Sokka will be around for almost a month this time around, due to some Water Tribe policies they both have to go over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Zuko and his heart didn't know what to do with this information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being around the man sometimes made Zuko think of some inappropriate things in broad daylight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fantasized about a lot of things that Included Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example would be having Sokka fucking him on his own desk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Sokka be gentle and slow, dragging out every moan Zuko would have to offer? Would Sokka rub his back after Zuko's has an surprisingly orgasm due to the pleasure and the softness of it all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or would be he rough? Would he leave handprints along Zuko's skin as he gets lost in his own pleasure as Zuko's moans would be punched out if him with how intense and fast it would be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Possibly both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's what he gets for being caught of guard when he feels a hand run through his hair, fingers catching on the band and hair piece pressed against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hw tenses at first before the smell of Sokka. Something like the salted ocean and night air breeze, fills his nose and he relaxed, an intense blush finding its way against his ears and cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Sokka begins as the hair piece and sat it down onto the desk, the band coming down just the same as Zuko's hair falls down his back. " You've been so zoned-out lately, Zu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko doesn't tell him that he's been on his mind as of lately and a lot more frequently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko drops his head back as those long, thick finger works there way down against his scalp, a loud sigh falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, those fingers are going to be the death of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko feels the tension of a up and coming headache almost disappear at the massage on his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs at Sokka's statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's an understatement. Things have been so busy and intense since I have become lord. Sometimes, I get so engrossed in my work..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hums, and continues to run his fingers through the lord's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko mentally wonders if this is a  normal thing to do with the obvious attraction they have for one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Sokka begins, leaning down just so he's speaking directly into Zuko's ear. Zuko shivers "what If I had a solution to help you with that?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>would you guys be willing to read the SasuNaru Fic I am working on?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sokka gives Zuko that same heated look from a few minutes ago, eyes raking up and down Zuko's body, movement blunt and obvious that it makes Zuko visibly shudder, cheeks darkening once again."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>things have been quite exhausting in the past few months for me.</p><p>Other than trying to get out of my rather  depressed and lazy state of mind, I found myself starting a new full time job which has an early start for me. I barelt have time to type out a decent chapter I am proud of sometimes that's why my updating has been slow.</p><p>I am sorry for the inconvenience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Zuko's heart is thumping hard, loud to his ears as Sokka tugs him along the mostly deserted hallways, passing by a few guards who have barely gave the two a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They must already be used to it, with Sokka dragging him to his room for the last few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sokka?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffs, but Sokka continues to walk, eyes goued right in front of him as he tugs Zuko along, grip firm and all Zuko could think is how smooth but rough his hands were and how they feel in his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day-dreaming Zuko has had of just holding the warrior's hand would be embarrassing if he were willing to ever admit it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, this wasn't loke usual. This was… different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charged</span>
  </em>
  <span> with tension and excitement and Zuko just wanted to know what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, they were are his door and Sokka had opened up, tugging him inside the room before closing it behind him, locking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let's go of Zuko's hand and turns around to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at him with a searching look in his eyes, blue eyes tracing up and down his face and body, gaze becoming sharper and stance becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>straighter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko has the urge to stand up taller under the gaze, his still thundering his chest, the buzzing feeling within his lower stomach tightening up simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka has never looked at him like this. Like. . . He was ready to seriously devour him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh, when did this happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," Sokka states, voice casual and firm. "Im going to ask you a few questions. I need you to answer them honestly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This must be fairly.serious then. This must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hesitation only lasted for no longer than a second before he shook his head and understandment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighs, eyes drifting quickly around his quarters before meeting his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat of his blush came through full force, eyes wide because </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did that make Zuko have butterflies in his stomach and why did that sound so nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The simple word made Zuko feel prideful in a way he couldn't explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you trust me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer came easily  to him. With a breathless sigh Zuko says:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shakes his headz arms wrapped around his chest, his muscled arms tightening up as he does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you've been so stressed lately that to the point of not getting enough sleep and over-thinking things. Am I correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowns a little. Has he been that obvious of his exhaustion lately?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shakes his head again , drifting from one foot to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then looks me in the eye and asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko, if I were to offer you a simple solution, temporary may it be, would you be willing to accept it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wracks his brain for what Sokka might possibly be able to offer to help him but can't think of anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust you," he starts off slowly. "If… if you have a dependable solution, I would accept."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does fucking it out of your system sounds to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was blunt and curious and Zuko's mind short circuiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is Sokka.   Is Sokka offering to help in this way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you joking? Is that a serious question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko mumbles, heart racing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gives Zuko that same heated look from a few minutes ago, eyes raking up and down Zuko's body, movement blunt and obvious that it makes Zuko visibly shudder, cheeks darkening once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not. Zuko, I'm asking you if your willing to sleep and play around with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, admittingly, is shocked to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, very confused and turned on and curious all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He know there is chemistry between them. Knew since Sokka grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, full on and firm and determined. Knew when the rocky acquaintance turned into some so real and close like it was right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't be shocked that Sokka had even made this offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he is also terrified if he were to agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's been crushing on this man for a year. Alwqys found himself thinking about him, even after finding a few people to lay with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But fuck, he doesn't want this to ruin anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if it doesn't work out? What… what if this damages what we already have? You'll be going back to your home and I am at the end will be required to settle down with a wife to require a heir…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looks at him, eyes sharp as he thinks for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then steps into Zuko's space, almsot crowding in on him, hands wrapponh around his forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't allow our relationship to go to waste if this doesn't work out. As for the rest… we'll figure something out. All I know is, right now, while I am here, I want to take care of you. If you'll let me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was at loss of words at first, eyes searching into those eyes, trying to read him loke he used to be able to years ago. Sokka has gotten better witg hising his emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This might be the only chance you'll get to be with him. Just let it be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smile stretches slowly across his mouth, his grips along his forearms dropping down only to grab him by the waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Let's get started, shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sexual intimacy will be promised in the next chapter, which will hopefully be sooner than later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey.</p><p>so, just to start this little update off, i am definitely continuing with this story.</p><p>i just have been struggling with depression, stress, frustration with myself and my work, and to top it all off, procrastination.</p><p>i genuinely do love writing.</p><p>but my heart or my annoyance within myself will not allow me too give you guys a good ass chapter right now.</p><p>My entire plan is to gradually write as my body and mind is up to it. But as I have not really updated in almost two months, I cannot say that this bullshit it getting any better.</p><p>like, I am so stressed out right now and want to cry more than already have because I feel like I’m letting myself down and you guys down.</p><p>please, bare with me if you can. I want to have a LEAST a several chapters Written before I even think of updating.</p><p>I’m wish I could rant to you all and break down what’s going on with me but I can’t.</p><p>please forgive me if you can and I am so sorry.</p><p>so, I will be pretty much putting all of my serious and genuine stories on hold until further notice.</p><p>I may or may not do little actual updates here and there but when I am officially back, I want things to be truly better for me.</p><p> </p><p>love or hate,</p><p>Ali</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for stopping by!<br/>I hope you enjoy it enough to stick with this story</p><p>Your friendly sarcastic black gal,<br/>Ali 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>